Red Roses on the White Snow
by vratsababe
Summary: Lucius recieves a letter in the dusk that suprisingly leaves him more complete than broken. LMNM


[Fanfic100 --- 072 Fixed

* * *

He couldn't say that he had ever really loved his father- one would say that their relationship was… different, businesslike. His father had shown him the ropes; how to keep the Malfoy line going, how to manipulate situations to fit his fancy, how to present himself in public, and how to be a gentleman. His mother had been the loving one, however, and taught him how to treat women as much as his father had taught him not to treat women.

He had been quite successful in teaching himself a lot of things, but grief was not something he was either familiar with or tolerant of. Living the life of a pampered prince had sheltered him from many things, his parents' regular quarreling the only drop of rain on his otherwise impermeable umbrella. He had a beautiful girlfriend who was crazy about him, he was Head Boy, he was the Quidditch captain, and as soon as he graduated he had access to over eighteen million galleons. With all the things he had going for him, what room was there for sorrow?

He and Narcissa returned from their nightly patrol of the castle and headed to the couch of the Head Prefect common area for their nightly make out session. Lucius pushed Narcissa playfully onto the sofa, where she nearly missed sitting on the owl sitting on the leather cushions. It held an envelope in its great black beak and stared at Lucius with its glowing amber eyes.

"What's this?" He muttered as he grabbed the note from the owl, which hooted and flew to the bookshelf. Lucius took out his wand and opened the envelope, tossing it casually to the floor after removing the letter inside.

_Dear Lucius,_

_I don't know how to tell you this, but your father passed away this evening at about eight thirty-seven from an acute spell of Dragon Pox. We hadn't any idea of his ailment until this afternoon when your grandfather and I rushed him to St.Mungo's. I have sent Professor Slughorn a letter as well and you will be leaving as soon as this arrives for Wiltshire. The funeral will be held Wednesday. Please bring Narcissa as well- I know that he would have liked for her to attend as well._

_Love always,_

_Mum_

Lucius read and reread the letter several times before comprehending it's meaning. He ran his fingers through his silvery blonde hair, sitting on the couch next to Narcissa. He shook his head as he crumpled the letter and threw it into the fire.

"Lucius…?" Narcissa egged carefully. "What was that?"

"My mother wrote," He said, his voice as casual as possible. Only a hint of emotion entered his fluid voice as he continued, "My father passed away this evening."

Narcissa straightened up in her seat, leaning in towards Lucius with concern, "You can't be serious. He wasn't even sick, was he?"

"Dragon pox," Lucius stated. "We need to pack and go see Slughorn."

"We?" Narcissa questioned. "I'm coming as well?"

"Of course," Lucius smirked lightly. "You're basically family. My mother wishes for your company." Narcissa kissed him briefly, embracing him before going to her room to hastily pack. Lucius looked into the fire where the letter had burned just moments before, stopping in that brief moment and then turned to get his things for the journey.

--

Malfoy Manor was arrayed in black and white lilies and satin. Visitors came from all over to pay their respects to one of the most influential men in all of wizarding Britain. Lucius stood between his mother and his dear Narcissa as they lowered the coffin into its place in the family tomb. It would have been fitting for the rain to fall, but instead a flittering of snowflakes fell into the hair and onto the skin of those who stood there. The ministry official holding the ceremony cast a charm on the vault, triggering the flood of guests to drop the red roses on the snow by the doors and wish Lucius and Dorabella peace.

Narcissa watched Lucius' profile as the guests took his hand and offered their sympathy. He nodded solemnly, but Narcissa saw no breaks in his façade. Was nothing broken by his father's death? She began to think and realized that perhaps more was fixed than had been shattered. Abraxas had never been so much as civil to his son. He had never exuded any feelings that could be considered fatherly and hadn't so much as congratulated his heir upon receiving his head boy badge. Everything that had meant anything at all to Lucius had been nothing to Abraxas. Lucius had told Narcissa that his father had approved of their relationship, but she felt that it may have been just on the grounds of blood and heritage.

As the last of the mourners left the manor, Lucius closed the doors of the estate and headed solemnly to his room, alone. Narcissa stood with Dorabella in the entryway filled with the flowers and fabric. The older woman turned to the younger and gave her a graceful hug. "I thank you for being here, Narcissa," Dorabella said warmly. "Things may not have been… ideal in our family for the last so many years, but I know that you are going to help my son reverse that." She patted Narcissa on the arm and led the young woman to tea.

* * *

Thanks for reading my fic. :) I've been in practice for Pride and Prejudice (I'm playing Lady Catherine, whoot!) for the past week, leaving me little time to write, so I really cranked out the fics this weekend. If you want more, review. I need more readers before I post more. I also have a new Lucius fic in the works that I shall be posting very soon... just as soon as I can think of a title. lol. Add me on Livejournal if you have it, the URL is on my profile.

Reviews?


End file.
